my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Save the Lemurs
Places * The Safe Route * Trail of Excessive Wind * Seaside Resort * The Perfectly Safe Path Goals * Ascend the Cave * Navigate Wind Part 1 * Navigate Win Part 2 * Escape the Sea Side Resort * Escort The Lemurs * Alex Rings: 10 Description THE SAFE ROUTE Watch the cutscene.Go forward and jump on ledge and then onto the next one and then onto the third one.Go forward.There is a rock blockade in your way.Kick it down.Go forward and look to your right.There is a wall type rock blockade.Kick it to make a rock ramp.Go up it,kick down the blockade.Continue forward.Jump to your right and kick the spider out of the sky.You will see another wall blockade type thing.Kick it to make a ramp.Continue forward.Directly on your left is another wall type blockade.Kick it to make another ramp.Go up it and continue forward and then to your left.Here you will see yet another wall type blockade.Kick it down to make a ramp.Continue up it.Head left and jump past the gap.Continue forward and jump onto the ledge on your left.Kick out all spiders. Again go forward and then jump onto the ledge on your left.And then onto the nextone.Here you will see another wall type blockade.Kick it down to make yet another ramp and go up it.Continue forward and jump onto the waterway type thing on your right.Go forward and through the small hole.Watch the cutscene. TRAIL OF EXCESSIVE WIND You have to save four lemurs in this part.Continue forward towards the lemur behind the rock cover.Wait for the wind to pass and head for the cover on your left.And then onto the next one very close to it.Grab the lemur to your left and take cover behind the cave type thing,right next to the lemur.Wait for the wind to pass and then go to the cover on your right.Wait wait for the wind and then quickly go forward and jump left on the ledge where the lemur is and stay there till the wind passes.Now jump to the right and then to the right again to the last lemur of this part.You will probably get blown off here,so trace your path back and head the cave type thing near the last lemur.Now you have to save another five lemurs.Go forward and take cover and then go left and take cover. Jump down onto the ledge below,grab the lemur and take cover.Now go right and take cover.Wait for the wind to pass and quickly head left towards the lemur and take cover there.Now go back to the previous cover,wait for wind,head to the lemur on your right and take cover directly on your right.Wait for the wind to pass and then jump onto the ledge infront of the your current cover, grab the lemur and again take cover.Wait and then again head for cover on your right.Wait and jump onto the ledge on your right.Grab the last lemur and take cover here.Wait for the wind.Now quickly jump onto the ledge nearby.Take cover and wait.Again jump onto the ledge on your left and take cover.Now jump onto the grassy area nearby for a cutscene. SEASIDE RESORT Rowr a couple of times at the foosa to take them out.Jump onto the ledge in front of you and then onto the one on your left.Face left and double jump onto the ledge.Follow the path forward and take out the foosa.Face left at the end and jump from these ledge type things until you reach the one with the foosa. Take him out.Go left and jump above the gap.Continue forward and jump onto another of those ledge type things.Face left and jump onto another one.And then onto the one with the foosa.Take him out.Now jump onto the ledge type thing directly infront and slightly above you.Turn around and jump onto the last of these ledge type things and go through the cave type entrance.Watch the cut- scene. THE PERFECTLY SAFE PATH You have to protect the lemurs.Just keep following the group of lemurs and take out as many foosa as you can.Eat the strange plants to get the super-rowr and use it to your advantage.Lead most of them to safety and watch the cutscene. This ends the level. Category:Games Category:Madagascar PC Games Category:Madagascar